


【西雷】 不對等交易

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: [來自獵人27話]因為酷雷的退而不戰，被挑起戰意徹底興奮到勃起的西索。最後還是違反約定，找到酷雷的藏身之處，硬上了雷歐力。
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 24





	【西雷】 不對等交易

「嗯…♥都是那兩個人害我興奮起來了…♥」

西索試圖壓下腹部那腔熱血，反而使他越感興奮，殺氣無法抑制地朝周圍釋放而出。回想起方才退而不戰的兩人，他的嘴角彎起了不可思議的弧度。

西索緩緩轉過了身子，背脊弓起了不可思議的弧度，跌跌撞撞地朝那兩人離開的方向走去。

＊

「晚安啊♡」

正準備入睡的雷歐力，完全沒有注意到與黑暗融為一體的魔術師。

「！西…」索字還沒來得及喊出，就被紅髮男人眼明手快地捂住了嘴，不遠處熟睡的酷拉皮卡翻了個身，似乎沒有被這邊的騷動干擾。

「只要你肯陪我玩一場遊戲，我就不會傷害你們一分一毫♦」西索說得一派輕鬆，粗重的呼吸卻隱約透露出了他的不穩情緒，因激動而充血的雙目赤紅得嚇人，面上的油彩也因為汗水而糊了，看上去就像是電影中的殺人小丑一般，詭異得可怕。

雷歐力有種大難臨頭的預感，他的額上不斷冒出冷汗，眼睛瞥向睡在隔壁樹下的酷拉皮卡，思索著是否要奮力一搏，叫起酷拉皮卡一起逃跑，但此時西索卻緊摀住他的嘴，另一手則鉗住了他的手腕，某方面來說大為限制了他的行動。

「放心，玩完就會讓你回來的。」

雷歐力心底很明白，面對根本沒有說不的權利，倘若他真抵抗，西索可能會二話不說大開殺戒，到時候不僅他，連酷拉皮卡也會受到波及，那還不如……。  
  
最後，不想拖累酷拉皮卡又無處可逃的男人只好選擇妥協，「你想要玩什麼？」認命的雷歐力咬著牙低聲詢問道。

西索沒有回話，他一把扛起比他略高些的雷歐力，隱了兩人的氣息，他們的身影逐漸沒入黑暗之中。

＊

他們停在一處山洞，方圓幾公里內除了他們沒有任何人的蹤跡。

「你到底要玩什麼？」

「滿足我吧。」

雷歐力還沒弄清楚西索話中的含意，西索就已經主動靠了上來，從雷歐力的兩腋下親暱地環住他的身子，手也沒停靈活地解開了他的皮帶，二話不說直接開脫，雷歐力眼見不妙，卻被西索剛剛弄鬆的褲子絆了一跤，俊臉直接與地面相撞。

「唔哇！」

西索趁機扒下了雷歐力的褲子，並把這些礙事的衣物扔得老遠，古銅色的下半身就這麼暴露在西索眼前。   
  
「這尺寸不錯呢♥」

「幹什麼啦你有病喔！」雷歐力急忙用手遮擋住重要部位，西索卻直接摟住雷歐力的腰往後一坐，雷歐力被迫坐在西索的腿腹之間，也就是胯上，西索的慾望早已被挑起，胯下鼓脹成一個大包。雖然隔著一層布料，但雷歐力卻依然能清楚地感覺到頂在臀部的熱源。

「西索！你、你別一直頂著我啦！好奇怪！」

雷歐力被身下的炙熱溫度弄得有些奇怪，不住地扭動身軀想擺脫這奇怪的感覺，卻換來西索一聲滿足的長歎。

「沒錯，就是那裏，嗯啊♡」那不知羞恥的淫叫聲嚇得雷歐力不敢再亂動，深怕那變態又起了反應。

他自然地將頭靠在僵硬的雷歐力的肩膀上，西索突然閃過了個壞主意。

「我們打個交易吧，假如你能用臀部磨蹭到讓我高潮，我就結束這場遊戲♥」

「我才不要！」

果不其然立刻被拒絕。

「看來雷歐力你還是比較想要被我插入嘛……」西索也不意外男人的秒答，他幽幽地開口。

「你、你說說什麼！」

「插入或者用屁股讓我高潮，怎麼看都是後者比較划算吧。」

打從雷歐力和酷拉皮卡遇上西索的瞬間，這就已經是一場不對等的交易。

雷歐力大張了嘴想反駁，卻又屈服在西索的淫威之下，只得不情願地把股溝抵在西索略微勃起的陰莖上。西索那過人的尺寸讓他又是驚訝又是羨慕，他生澀地用臀穴夾住西索的灼熱，緩慢且顫顫地往前滑動，再坐回去西索的陰莖上。男人不斷重複這個過程，魔術師跳動的陰莖不時拍打在他的臀上，肉與肉直接相貼的觸感讓他竟不自覺也起了反應，陰莖顫巍巍地抬頭。

抵在穴口處的東西好像越來越大，源源不絕散發著熱能，雷歐力發現自己的後穴似乎也流出了一些液體，就像在渴求被身下的巨物侵入一樣，心頭浮上的怪異感覺讓雷歐力瞬間停下動作。

「這樣我可射不出來呀，還是小雷歐比較想被我插入呢。」懼於西索的威脅，雷歐力狠狠咬了咬牙，把心一橫，臀溝再次小心翼翼地夾住西索的陰莖來回地摩擦。

唯一慶幸的是他目前背對西索，不用面對魔術師的表情讓他稍微安心了點。

感覺到身下的陰莖似乎已經堅硬到了極限，雷歐力低喘著加快了速度，正當他還在心裡抱怨西索什麼時候才會高潮，西索不知何時已經箍緊了雷歐力的腰，一手則圈上了自己的陰莖來回擼動，將腥臭的白濁全射在雷歐力的臀部上。

雖然被射在屁股上讓雷歐力不太開心，但至少他暫時解脫了，正想起身遠離這個變態，隨之而來的一陣天旋地轉，雷歐力被西索壓制在泥土地上，一雙長腿被魔術師粗暴地壓在胸前，剛射過卻又已經微硬的陰莖抵在穴口就想進入。

「西索！不是說好讓你高潮就結束嗎！」

「都怪你……」

明顯地感受到魔術師周遭的氛圍變了，沉悶且陰鬱的氣壓籠罩了雷歐力，壓迫得他難以呼吸，雷歐力本能地恐懼起魔術師。

雷歐力的不敢抵抗正中西索的下懷，他也沒有客氣，就著穴口處的殘留的精液，西索的陰莖直接長驅而入。

「痛呀！！」沒有經過潤滑就塞入硬物的後穴怎麼可能會有快感，但西索可管不了這麼多，只要能滿足自身就好。雷歐力的內壁像張小嘴一樣緊緊咬住他的陰莖，又濕又熱。西索如同捨棄理性的野生動物，野蠻地騎在男人身上馳聘，男人的痛苦慘叫對西索而言就是最佳的催情劑，西索舔過嘴唇，又將雷歐力的大腿更往胸上壓，把自己的陰莖埋入雷歐力的最深處。

對西索或許是天堂，對雷歐力而言卻像是被丟到無限折磨的地獄，他疼得怪吼怪叫，指甲深深陷入了西索的後背，直到西索誤打誤撞撞上了一個微凸的點，雷歐力的哀號才逐漸轉為壓抑的呻吟。

「在這裡呢。」集中火力，西索盡是攻擊那個點，胯部高速的撞擊臀肉，發出啪啪啪的聲響。被集中刺激敏感點，又痛又爽的感覺讓雷歐力幾乎失了魂，腸壁像是在回應西索一樣絞緊了體內橫衝直撞的陰莖。

西索做瘋了頭，把他積累許久的，無論是殺人慾望還是性的慾望都發洩在雷歐力身上。見雷歐力被做暈了過去又拉著他的手來了一次，還拿陰莖摩擦他的乳頭射了幾次，雷歐力的乳頭腫得通紅，不知道比原來漲大了多少倍，西索卻像是嫌玩不夠一樣，尖銳的指甲摳弄著他的乳頭，不時伸舌舔吻。  
  
到最後雷歐力甚至不記得自己到底被做了幾次，白色的襯衫早已不見原型，東一塊、西一塊地掛在雷歐力的手腕上、肩膀上。全身佈滿了自己和對方的體液，濁白的精液與青紅的齒痕交雜，眼睫毛被精液全糊了根本睜不眼，嗓子也喊啞到無法再出一點聲。

饜足的西索一臉玩味地蹲坐在雷歐力身旁，與一片狼藉的雷歐力相比，西索除了後背上多了一些指甲抓痕以外，再無其他。

「你還記得你是怎麼來到第二試驗會場的嗎？」  
  
抽不出一絲力氣回應，雷歐力只能小幅度地擺了擺頭。  
  
「是我一路扛著你喔，小雷歐難道沒有發現醒來後身體怪怪的嗎？像是突然多了一些不知道哪裡來的紅痕之類的……」對上雷歐力瞬間領悟又馬上轉為火大的眼神，西索又滿臉是笑地補充了一句，「順帶一提，你的嘴唇也是被我吸腫的喔♡」

「唔……！」

看著氣得滿臉通紅卻沒有力氣反抗的雷歐力，西索發現自己又硬了。

原以為雷歐力不過是腐敗果實中的一顆，想不到實際入口卻如此美味……  
  
他突然不想把雷歐力還回去了。

「我們的交易破局了。」說著，西索攔腰抱起雷歐力，走出他們藏身的洞穴，他帶有威脅意味地親上在他懷中劇烈掙扎的雷歐力的側臉。  
  
西索抱著雷歐力停在一條清澈的河流前，然後雷歐力拋進水中，自己也跟著跳入河水內。

「好啦，讓我們進行第二輪吧♥」  
  
「什、！！」

至於醒來後發現身旁男人不見蹤影、在森林裡焦急尋找雷歐力的酷拉皮卡，那又是後話了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 偶4老梗王:)  
> 下一篇想寫俠雷  
> 都說要寫好久ㄌ卻還咪有寫完哭哭ㄛ  
> 雖然是硬上，我卻迷有覺得這篇算強暴摁  
> 因為雷歐力也算四半推半就ㄅ？！？


End file.
